


Rouge Approves

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [12]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Rouge approves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these in order timeline wise for now, but future pieces may be out of order. If you're ever confused, the timeline can be found here:
> 
> http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

Shadow trudged down the hall of the dormitory. He was able to go home early because his teacher cancelled their class, meaning he got to go home at three AM instead of five. Some extra hours of sleep would do him good. Shadow reached into his coat pocket and fished out the key to his dorm, pushing the door open with his shoulder. His backpack was heavy with textbooks, his shoulders burned with the strain of supporting them. The backpack fell to the foot of his bed with a loud thunk! And he was about to do the same on his bed before he noticed the woman reclining on his pillows. He wouldn’t have noticed her in the darkness of their room if his eyes weren’t so accustomed to the dark.

“What do you want Rouge?” Shadow whispered, mindful of the two other Mobian’s sleeping in the room. Rouge rolled over, yawning and stretching. 

“Finally, I thought you’d never get home. I wanted to talk to you.”

“If it’s about my eating or sleeping habits, yes, I know it’s not healthy, no, I don’t care, and no, I’m not trying any of your ridiculously expensive diets.” 

Rouge tried to speak but he cut her off again. 

“Rouge, I am so tired, I just want to sleep. Can this be the short lecture?”

Rouge pouted, folding her arms over her generous breasts. 

“That wasn’t what I was going to talk to you about, and I don’t lecture you. I’m not your mom.”

“Are you sure? You act like it.”

“It’s not like-” she shook her head. “Never mind. That’s not what I wanted to talk about anyway.” 

She kicked up her feet and sat up over the edge of the bed. Pulling out her phone, she turned it on and showed it to him. The light hurt his eyes as it shined in the dark. 

“Do you know who this is?”

Shadow sat next to her and took the phone to inspect it closer. The image was slightly blurry, but he eventually recognized the image as one of his drawings. It was of Sonic, and Shadow growled at her lowly, giving her a menacing glare. 

“Why were you snooping through my notes?”

“I wasn’t snooping, I was putting them away for you and it was sitting out for everyone to see.” She placed her hand on Shadow’s shoulder. “Who is that hun? Is he a character you made?”

“No!” Rouge slapped him and nodded to their sleeping roommates, to which he rolled his eyes. “No, he’s not. It’s just, at work, there’s this boy-” 

“Say no more.” Rouge stood in front of him and cupping his face in her hands. “How long have you been seeing this boy? How many dates have you had? Is-”

“No, Rouge, shut up.” Shadow took her hands into his own. “Listen, I’m so tired, let me give you the short version now and the long version later.”

“Fine, but I expect full details on my desk by tomorrow morning, buster.” 

“Okay, okay. So, his name is Sonic. I don’t know what we are yet, if we even ‘are’ anything. We’ve only been on one date. Do you remember when I came home with all the flowers in my quills?”

She nodded, “yeah.”

“That was my boss setting me up. She prettied me up so he would want to take me on a date. He’s been coming in everyday for a month now, making up ridiculous excuses to buy flowers. He’s super stupid and annoying.”

“Which, translated, means he’s super attractive and funny.” 

“No! I don’t know, maybe? He’s been at the back of my mind ever since the first day he came in.”

“So yes, attractive and funny. Do you think he likes you?” 

“I don’t know. He seems friendly enough, and he tries to awkwardly flirt sometimes, but I think that might just be how he is. He’s crazy.” 

Rouge put her hands to her hips. “Sounds to me like you’re being dense.” 

“I am not!”

“You are too! You just said he’s flirty, taken you on a date, and he’s been visiting for a month!” 

Shadow threw his hands in the air, frustrated. 

“I don’t know, he’s really strange! He comes in at five thirty PM sharp every day, even though I’m fairly certain he gets to the shop before then. And his stories! They’re ridiculous! He once told me he needed flowers so his toilet wouldn’t move out.” 

Rouge had to suppress her giggles with her hand. “Sounds like a keeper.” 

“Sounds like a looser.”

“Maybe he’s both.”

Shadow shrugged, rubbing his eyes. “Probably. Now can I please go to sleep?” 

“One more thing, when can I meet him?”

“Visit me at work, five thirty. Good night.”

“Night hon.”

Shadow laid back, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Rouge pulled the sheets over him before climbing into her own bunk, rolling her eyes at him from above.

“Stupid hedgehog,” she muttered to herself, “he wouldn’t know romance if it punched him in the face.”


End file.
